How To Be Cool
by StarKid McFly
Summary: Rose has many insecurities about herself, and so she confides in Roxanne, who she hopes can help her in her attempt to "be cool". One-shot, family fluff. Rating for a case of strongish language.


**I love the idea of Roxanne and Rose having a conversation, and I've always wanted to right one of them. Rose is just discussing her insecurities with her cousin because she's worried that she isn't cool enough, and Roxanne is trying to help convince the younger girl that she's just fine as she is. :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

"Teach me how to be cool, Roxie."

"Cool?" Roxanne Weasley asked with raised eyebrows. "But I'm not cool, Rosie. I only just manage to scrape by as it is."

"But you're cooler than me," Rose Weasley sighed, looking at her cousin with sad eyes. "I'm not cool at all."

"I thought you were very popular, Rose," Roxanne grinned. "I see you all the time with your gaggle of first years." She patted the bed next to her for Rose to sit on. "Give me one reason why you aren't cool."

"Well," Rose said, and she pulled out her hand to count off on her fingers, "I have glasses. I have a posh accent. I don't know the first thing about music, my skirt is too long for me, I hate Quidditch, my hair goes frizzy and on top of all of that, I'm ginger."

Roxanne smiled. "There's no escaping being ginger in this family."

"_You're_ not ginger," Rose said accusingly. "Victoire, Louis and Albus aren't ginger."

"Yeah, but Dominique is," Roxanne countered, "and she's stunningly beautiful, just like you."

Rose shrugged. "I suppose."

Roxanne smiled. "As for music, I'm sure I could help you with that." She switched on the wireless, and named the band playing.

"Dragon Pox?" repeated Rose with a sceptical look. "Is that the _best_ they could come up with? A magical malady?"

"The song's called 'Pepper-Up' as well," nodded Roxanne. "It's tragic really, but they're a good band." She started to hum a counter-melody to the chorus. "_Pep her up, pep, pep her up_."

"They don't sound like a good band," Rose smirked, and Roxanne hit her with a pillow.

"The lead singer is a beautiful man," she insisted. "Although, perhaps that adds to the quality."

Rose laughed as Roxanne continued singing.

"What about my hair?" asked Rose, pulling on a curl and letting it spring back into place. "How do I make _that_ cooler? Should I dye it? Should I cut it off? Should I use hair potions?"

"My hair's curly as well me dear," Roxanne smiled, yanking her own hair as if to prove it to the first year. "You aren't alone on that one."

"But your hair is a lot nicer than mine," Rose sighed miserably.

"Is it?" Roxanne crawled onto her knees and peered in the mirror. "I've been told it looks like a nest. Bloody Abrah."

"I could change my accent," she mused. "How's this? Y'alright, biatch? Sup? Wotcher..."

"What accent is that supposed to be?" Roxanne asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yours," grinned Rose.

"Since when did I enter a room going 'Sup to all my biatches?"

Rose laughed. "Alright, alright, I get the point." She twiddled her hands together thoughtfully, before looking up and questioning her musings. "Would I be more popular if I had a gay best friend? You have Adam."

Roxanne turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I've told you, I'm not popular, especially not because I'm friends with Adam."

Rose sighed. "I've run out of ideas."

"You have loads of friends," Roxanne shrugged.

"Just because they're my friends, doesn't mean I actually like them!" snapped Rose. "They can be mean."

"Well, Rosie," Roxanne sighed, putting her arm around her cousin, "here's the thing. All first years turn into knobs temporarily."

"Even me?" she asked.

"You're a special exception, I believe."

"What about Albus?"

"Oh, he is definitely a knob."

Rose giggled.

"They'll grow out of it eventually," Roxanne continued, "but for now, you've just got to tough it through. Don't change anything personality wise, sweets. Be yourself. Any friends who don't like you as you are aren't really worth having."

Rose nodded. "I guess."

Roxanne smirked. "As for now, I might point out to you that however much I love you to pieces, I would like to point out to you that skipping to your lessons is deemed socially unacceptable and it is in fact one thing that you _might_ like to change, in order to blend in with the crowd."

"But it's so easy to skip," Rose sighed. "You don't have to put any energy into it at all, and you just whizz by."

"It might be easy, Rose, but it's a bit weird past the age of seven. Skip in private, or when having a joke. Don't skip as an easy way of transportation."

Rose nodded. "Thanks, Roxie." She threw her arms around her cousin in a hug.

"Um... any time, Rose," Roxanne said, awkwardly patting the little girl on the back.

"You're an ace cousin."

"You're not too bad yourself, my lover." She smiled. "I tell you what, Rose-a-licious, let us watch _Love Actually_ and eat crisps until we're sick."

"Sounds like a plan," Rose grinned. She considered. "Although, Mum'll kill me if she knows I watched a fifteen."

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," Roxanne smirked, "She need never know."

"She needn't?"

"You have much to learn, grasshopper," she grinned. "Come; let me teach you in the Ways of Roxanne."

Rose smiled. Family were great sometimes.


End file.
